Dream
by lostmoonchild
Summary: Some part of him hoped that this was indeed a dream while another part hoped it was a dream come true.


lostmoonchild: This ultimately was a dream that I had some time ago but it ended before it really got anywhere so here's how I think it would have gone.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Dream<p>

_He could see the rundown house in the dark night and the overgrown plants that surrounded it. The trees were dark against the night and the dead branches above reached around them like bony fingers reaching to grab any unsuspecting victim._

_Harry was silent as he ventured towards the house and shivered as the cool wind blew around him. A feeling of dread overcame him as he looked around and wondered who else could be in this area. "Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived." A voice whispered._

_The raven spun around and stepped back when he saw the deathly pale man slinking around him like the snakes that he spoke to. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the man's followers and immediately reached for his wand. "You're surrounded. There's nobody here that will help you." The deathly pale man said softly._

_A hiss of pain left his lips as his wand was knocked from his hand and watched as it was summoned to one of the Death Eaters. He could feel the fear growing within his chest as his mind raced frantically, trying to figure out how to get himself out of this mess. Ron and Hermione! Where were they? Had they been captured?_

_No, they hadn't been with him. He wasn't sure where they were right now or even where he was. He didn't know why he was at the rundown house to begin with. "You're dead." Harry said, his voice barely above a whisper. "I know you're dead."_

_A cruel smile spread across the man's face as he drew his own wand and watched as the younger man backed away towards the Death Eaters. He could almost feel the desperation that the boy was practically radiating as he began to realize that there was no escaping this time. It was almost… exhilarating._

_There was a bright flash and Harry knew no more._

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

When he opened his eyes everything was blurry and cold air pressed against his skin. His breaths picked up when he felt the chains around his ankles and wrists, holding him in a single position on the bed that he quickly realized left him vulnerable. Where was he? What was this hell?

"You're awake."

His muscles stiffened slightly as he recognized the voice and felt his heart racing against his chest. "Malfoy." Harry spat.

Malfoy spoke no words as he stepped towards the other young man, his eyes slowly moving up and down the exposed flesh before him. He hadn't expected the potion to work so beautifully but then again he also hadn't expected to be forced to knock the raven unconscious. "Why such hostility?" Malfoy questioned softly as he lightly traced his fingers over the defined muscles.

"Let me go right now."

"No."

"No? This is kidnapping! As soon as Ron and Hermione realize that I'm gone-"

His words were cut off by the cool fingers softly stroking his limp length and slowly bringing it to life. "They won't realize for quite a while." Malfoy answered simply.

"Voldemort-"

"He's dead. Just as you said."

If Voldemort was dead then how could he have… unless… "You slipped me something." Harry panted as he felt the blood leaving his brain and going elsewhere.

"Very observant." Malfoy responded patiently.

Chills went down the chained man's spine as he fought to keep from pushing his hips into the hand that was firmly stroking him at varying paces. This was beyond being wrong! This wasn't right! They were both guys!

…So why did this feel right?

Malfoy watched as Harry slowly closed his eyes, his hips moving softly against every stroke. "Let me go." Harry whispered.

"You don't sound like you really want to leave. Maybe some part of you wants to know what I can do to you." Malfoy moved so his lips were barely brushing against Harry's. "They know nothing, those fools that tell others what to think. Your uncle is one of those people, isn't he? He's as controlling as my father and deep down you want to do something that'll upset your uncle just as I do my father."

He knew he could deny it all he wanted but the raging truth was currently twitching in the smaller man's hand. How did Malfoy know about his uncle? "How…" Harry gasped.

"Money buys information." Malfoy responded.

A chill went down Harry's spine as he felt a pair of soft lips press against his. His mouth opened obediently when a moist appendage softly ran itself over his lower lip and a sigh left his lips as it slipped into his mouth. He pressed his own tongue against the invading appendage as they fought for dominance until the need to breathe overtook them.

Harry fought back the protests as he felt Malfoy's hand leave his hardened length and listened to the sound of clothes rustling. Through the blurry haze he could see paleness appear and knew that Draco Malfoy was undressing for him. He didn't want this. He wanted to leave. He…

…wanted to be able to see Malfoy's body.

His eyes closed as Malfoy claimed his lips again, their bodies pressing against each other. He really wished he had better vision so he could see if Malfoy's body looked as good as it felt. Then again it felt as if Malfoy was as turned on as he was.

Malfoy watched as Harry pulled at the chains and felt him moving his hips in some attempt to relieve the pressure that was building. He abandoned the other man's lips in favor of exploring the body that was presented before him. "Malfoy…" Harry gasped.

He wanted to hear Harry say his first name but he supposed that he'd be hearing it soon enough. "Shut up, Potter." Malfoy said lightly.

Harry jerked his hips up when he felt Malfoy's lips against his hipbones and could feel the other's cheek against his erection. "Please." Harry gasped.

Malfoy smirked softly as he stared at the straining length and listened to the cry that left his almost unwilling partner's lips as his mouth covered the length. As his head bobbed up and down he could hear the short gasps that seemed to fill the room. Pulling himself away from the slicked length Malfoy lightly pressed a solitary finger against the raven's lips and watched as he obediently opened his mouth.

He felt the other man's tongue twisting around his finger, coating it heavily in saliva. When he felt that his finger was coated enough, Malfoy removed his finger and watched as the liquid moved across the skin. It'd be perfect for the raven's preparation.

A hiss left Harry's lips as he felt Malfoy's finger pressing into the tight ring of muscle and tried to jerk his hips away. "Don't be like that. It'll hurt for a minute but then it'll feel really good." Malfoy promised as he coaxed his finger through the muscles.

His mind concentrated on the burning pain as he felt Malfoy move his finger in an out before groaning softly when the pain was replaced by pleasure. Pants began to leave his lips as he felt another finger enter him and the motions repeated.

When he felt that his partner was fully prepared, Malfoy slicked himself up before pushing in as carefully as he could. He fought back the urge to start moving when he felt the muscles clench him tightly. No, he needed to be good and make sure that Harry was ready. Ah, screw it.

Cries of pleasure reached his ears as Malfoy began moving, watching the raven's green eyes close tightly in pleasure. He could feel the other body shuddering with each carefully placed thrust and smirked to himself when he felt Harry's body suddenly jump. So that's where it was.

Harry fought back the cries of pleasure as he felt Malfoy hitting that one spot repeatedly. He knew it was useless to attempt to hold back the cries but he couldn't help it. Some part of him wanted to pretend to be in control despite the knowledge burning within him that he wasn't. "Please… Malfoy, I need…" Harry panted.

He moved his hips in sync with Malfoy's thrusts as he felt the cool hand steadily pumping him. It was wrong, this pleasure, but it felt so right. How could this possibly be right when he knew it was wrong?

No… Society said what was right and wrong. People just listened to what society said and followed without a word of protest. Those that did protest… they were the brave ones for speaking out when they knew that there was a chance of being shunned.

They moved frantically against each other, their bodies shuddering as their skin became hypersensitive and pure instinct overwhelmed them. Harry writhed as he felt Malfoy's fingers dig into his hips and let out a strangled cry when he felt himself fall over the edge with Malfoy following behind after a few thrusts.

Both men shuddered, their foreheads pressing against each other before their lips crashed together in a heated kiss. "Malfoy." Harry breathed softly.

"Draco." Malfoy corrected softly.

Harry closed his eyes for a moment before asking, "Am I dreaming?"

"Not anymore."

As their lips met in a tender kiss, Harry felt himself coming to terms with a truth that he had long denied. In a sense he had been asleep, only allowing himself to dream about what it would be like to be touched by Draco Malfoy and as he felt the chains relinquish his limbs, he knew that he could never again go into that denial. For the first time in his entire life, Harry knew what it was like to truly be awake and to have his dreams become a reality.

* * *

><p>lostmoonchild: So yeah… There's the fic. It's taken a couple of months to finish up but it's done finally. Hope you guys enjoyed, read and review!<p> 


End file.
